Haku's Troubled Dreams
by R.L BlackRose
Summary: Will Haku and Black Rock Shooter fit in at Vocaloid Mansion? Also, who is this new boy, Mikuo, and why does Haku feel so attracted to him? A Mini-sequel to Luka and Gakupo: A Story of Tuna and Eggplants, found on my profile. Luka X Gakupo, Haku X Mikuo. [OLD]
1. Chapter One

**VERY IMPORTANT ****Author's note: Why, hello there! This is not an individual story. It is a mini-sequel to my previous story, "Luka and Gakupo: A Story of Tuna and Eggplants." That story is on my profile, you can find it there or search it. It's crucial that you read that to understand this fully. **

**Apart from that, if you already did read that, well, I hope you enjoy this story! I wanted to shed some light on Haku, BRS, and what went on before Gakupo arrived with Ata Udne. Once again, hope you enjoy! And pray for the people of Japan.**

**Disclaimer: ME NOT OWNS VOCALOID NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SONGS, OR PLACES MENTIONED IN MY LITTLE STORY HERE.**

Chapter One

A man leaned over the girl tied to the stretcher. "Yes, yes, very interesting..." He jotted some notes down on a pad. Then, he adjusted a laser apparatus attatched to the wall.

"Experiment H-B may begin."

And then the laser started glowing and the girl started screaming...

Haku gasped and shot forward in her bed. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and the blankets on her bed were tangled all over her body. She eased back into her bed, and laid a hand on her forehead. It felt warm.

Haku turned over and looked sideways at the other bed, where Black Rock Shooter was sleeping. BRS's dark blue hair was all over her pillow.

Haku's own white hair was messy, all over her face. And then BRS spoke.

"You can't sleep either, huh." she said, turning over. Her blue, tired eyes looked at Haku.

Haku breathed out. BRS took this as a yes.

"Try to go to sleep." she said, turning over the other way again. "Even lying in bed gives you rest."

Haku nodded and said "Mm." in response, closing her eyes.

They were in a government orphanage, taken into custody after Ata Udne had been arrested and put in an insane asylum. They were almost going to be stuck in the poor orphanage forever.

But three months after the incident at the Sutin building, a message had finally come in from Vocaloid Mansion saying that they would like to adopt the two. Haku was grateful, but she was also nervous.

She didn't show that she was nervous, of course. She had learned to conceal her emotions long, long before.

Miku stared out the window. "So, when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow." said Hiro, joining her. "Don't worry, they may seem strange, but imagine living with a madman like Ata for so many years! Do your best to welcome them."

Miku nodded, glanced out the window one last time, then ran to Al's room.

Rin was walking along the hallway, listening to music. She pulled off her headphones as Miku passed.

"Watcha gonna do in Al's room?" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Nothing! No, nothing... nothing at all!" stuttered Miku, blushing. Al opened his door.

"Hey, Miku, you ready to-?"

Then, he saw Rin, listening intently.

"Uh... study for the test?" said Al, embarrased.

"Yeah, uh, I'm ready! You quiz me first!" said Miku as she hurried into his room. The door closed.

"All right then!" said Rin, and continued down the hallway.

She suddenly saw Kaito, Meiko, and Lily. "Hey, any of you seen Len?"

Kaito cocked his head. "I saw him playing with Ann in his room."

"Hm. That's good." said Rin, nodding. "She fit right in as soon as she came!"

"I wonder if Haku and BRS will too," said Meiko thoughtfully. "I mean, they're a little strange... she'd never even tasted a cookie!"

Lily was about to respond when someone ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop.

"Thank goodness! People!" said Gakupo, out of breath. He quickly slid behind them. "Hide me...!" he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why? What happened?" asked Lily.

"Luka... Luka...I...!"

"You _what_? Speak up already!" said Len, who had heard the racket from his room and come out. Ann followed close behind.

Gakupo gulped. "I... I called her..."

"Called her what?" said Ann, sweetly. "You two love each other, she'll go easy on you!"

Gakupo shook his head. "But... I called her-"

Luka and barreled down the corner adjacent to theirs, without seeing them. She was swinging her fish, hollering, "SEXY? I GUESS I'LL USE MY "SEXY" MUSCLES TO BEAT YOU UP WITH MR. TUNA HERE-"

Her voice faded away into the distance.

Everyone took a step back from Gakupo.

"What?" he whined. "It was a compliment!"

"Sorry, dude, you are on your own." said Kaito, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, none of us want to experience Luka's mighty wrath." said Meiko, waving and leaving.

Suddenly, Luka appeared and everyone else stepped back from Gakupo. He curled into a ball.

Luka approached him, waving her fish around. "APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gakupo squeaked out.

Luka's gaze softened. "Aw, you're so cute! I forgive you!" Then, she knelt down and kissed his surprised face on the cheek.

"I'm... not... dead!" Gakupo choked out in joy.

"And I thought we were really going to see some action here." muttered Len discontentedly. Ann, however, was dewy-eyed.

"Awww, aren't they just perfect together?" she said, clasping her hands.

This was to much for Len, who left, dragging Rin with him. Everyone else eventually dispersed.

Luka and Gakupo sat on the floor.

"Can I at least call you hot?" said Gakupo hopefully.

Luka grabbed her fish and slapped Gakupo once in the face with it.

"I deserved that." he said, and then Luka laughed and they kissed.

Haku just couldn't sleep. There was just too much going to happen tomorrow.

She got up and reached for her pills. This wasn't the first time she couldn't sleep.

Most of the time it was because she dreaded the nightmares, the horrible nightmares about her past life in Ata's laboratories that regularly reared their ugly heads in her slumber..

After all, if all you've known all your life is fear, the fear will stay with you.

BRS lay in her bead, hearing the sounds of Haku pouring herself a glass of water for her pills. She sighed and closed her eyes.

BRS felt responsible for her. _The poor kid_, she thought. _She can't even do something normal like fall asleep anymore._

And the truth was, BRS had the same problem, the same scenes playing over and over in her head.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day, a new life." she muttered to herself, too softly for Haku to hear. She heard the sounds of Haku gulping down the medicine.

"Let's just hope it's better than the life we had before." she muttered again, and descended into a troubled sleep sprinkled with horrible, gruesome dreams.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Haku woke up to the light of the morning sun streaming cheerily through the window. She squinted into it, then got up, feeling the effects of the sleeping pills, drowsiness and headache. She sighed and turned her head. BRS was already in the bathroom, apparently.

"Hey! Haku!" she called, poking her head out. "Get ready for our new home!" she stuck her head back in and Haku heard water gushing from the sink

BRS cupped her hands under the spout of water and raised them, splashing the water in them all over her face. Then, she looked up into the mirror. She could see, reflected in it, Haku sitting on her bed, watching her feet intensely as they kicked back and forth.

_She never smiles._ Thought BRS sadly, as she seized her toothbrush. _Maybe what I made her will, though!_

Haku looked out the window. Cars went up and down the street, beeping, as the birds sang their happy song. But when she saw the cars, only one thing came to her mind.

_She lay in the trunk, tied up, and heard the sounds of the checkpoint to enter the city._

_ How she wanted to scream, to yell out to the guards, and tell them that she was trapped, that she wanted to get out, stop having all the horrible experiments done to her._

_ But she dismissed such thoughts, so childish. Her master, Ata, would beat her later if she tried. _

_ Not that it would help if she did anyway, though. _

_ The car was soundproof._

Haku was jolted up from her flashback when BRS walked out of the bathroom, holding something behind her back. She grinned.

"Hey, Haaakuuu...!" she said.

"Yes?" said Haku, looking up at her with her strange red eyes.

"I have something for you!"

Haku sat on the bed and looked at BRS.

BRS sighed. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

Haku nodded.

"Well, guess! Guess now!"

Haku looked down. "A shoe."

BRS was confused. "A... a shoe...? What... why would it be a shoe? You have shoes! Guess again!"

Haku thought as hard as she could. She didn't know.

"A hammer."

BRS huffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Haku looked up at her, her mouth a straight line. No smile.

_Heh heh... we'll just see about that. _thought BRS.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" said BRS. "So, I learned that people make these and give them to each other... so here!"

She drew out a teddy bear.

Haku stared at it. No smile. "What is it for?" she asked.

"It's a friend! Come on, you know you want it!"

Haku took the bear. "It's... it's soft."

BRS blinked, unsure what to respond. "Yeah... that's teddy bears for ya."

"It's soft." repeated Haku, and then she lay back down and put it on her chest. "I've never felt something... soft and... and..." she searched for the right word.

"Fuzzy?" said BRS.

"Fuzzy." mimicked Haku, letting the new word roll over her tounge.

_Drat! Still no smile! How am I supposed to tell if she likes it?_ thought BRS.

"Well?" said BRS. "Aren't you going to name it?"

"Name it?" said Haku, her face blank.

"Yeah, give it a name! said BRS.

Haku held the bear above her head. It stared at her with it's big glassy eyes, and she stared back, mesmerized. "Soft." she said.

"Yeah, I know... but what's it's name?" said BRS, feeling more than a little frustrated.

"It's name is Soft." said Haku, and stood up. "Thank you." she stood and walked into the bathroom, holding the bear with one of her hands. The door closed.

BRS stared at the spot where Haku had just been and sat there. She breathed in and out.

"Still no smile." she muttered to herself, let down. "When will she smile?"

A few hours later, BRS and Haku stood before the door of Vocaloid Mansion. It loomed above them, daunting and scary.

Haku clutched Soft. "This place is large." she said.

"Yeah!" said BRS in wonder, looking around. "It's huge. Good thing, too. You need space to grow!"

BRS was quite a few years older than Haku, which made it into more of a Mother/daughter relationship than a friendship. Especially because BRS was worried about her.

She had never seen Haku smile once. Not ever. Not even when they escaped from the Sutin tower, when their powers had been fully developed. BRS had been sneaking out for a while, going to clubs and bars, but Haku was just being introduced the the outside world.

Suddenly, the door opened wide. Hiro's smiling face appeared, with all the Vocaloids crowded behind him.

"Hello, and welcome!" he said, spreading his arms out wide and hitting both Rin and Len in the face at the same time. They yelped.

"Hey." said BRS.

Haku stared at Hiro intently. Hiro stared back confused.

Haku then stepped closer and kept staring into his eyes.

"O...kay...?" said Hiro, confused.

"It's her way of saying hi." said BRS. "Duh."

Miku ducked under Hiro's arm. "Haku!" she said, flinging her arms up. "Welcome!"

Haku stared at Miku's eyes.

"I see you've got a friend there!" said Miku, pointing at Soft.

Haku nodded, then stared at everyone, one at a time.

"Well?" said BRS. "Are we gonna stand out here all day?"

All the Vocaloids were jolted back to reality. They ran from the doorway, creating a neat path through it. BRS seized Haku by the hand and led her in.

Hiro approached. "Would you like me to show you around...?"

Haku raised Soft up to Hiro's face. Hiro stared.

"He says hi." whispered Haku.

BRS smacked her face with her palm. "Show her around." she said. "I'll unpack for her. Where's our room?"

"Your room is room 30. Haku's is 31. I hope you find them adequate!" said Lily, leading BRS away.

Hiro reached down to take Haku's hand. Haku didn't understand.

"Okay!" said Hiro, taking his hand away. "Now, let me show you around!" he started walking. Haku didn't follow.

He turned back. She stood in the same spot, clutching Soft. _Okay, I've got some work to do here. I never thought about it, but... she's barely ever been around normal people. I better give her a tour of more than the house. _he thought.

He reached down, took her hand, and led her towards the living room.

An hour later, Miku and BRS were in BRS's room, talking.

"No!" said Miku. "Whoa, really?"

BRS rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he, like, totally left her right there! It was awful!"

"You're joking!" said Miku, wide-eyed.

"Nope." said BRS.

BRS had a lot of gossip from her "nights out", which basically consisted of her sneaking out from the Sutin building to places at night.

There was a knock on the door, and Hiro led Haku back in. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while. Dinner is at seven, don't forget!" Then, he shut the door and left.

"Oooh! Dinner!" squealed Miku. "I gotta run. Gotta help Luka with cleaning!" she skipped out.

"So." said BRS, sitting down in the nearest chair. "What do you think so far?"

Haku fiddled with her bear. "I don't know."

"I love it! It's perfect!" said BRS. Think about it, soon we'll be going to school!"

Little did BRS know, that that was what Haku was dreading.

Being alone in a crowd of people unknown to her.

And when the day came, she wasn't ready.

Everyone got off the bus, immediately running off towards their classes. They all swarmed around Haku as they left.

Haku stood there with her eyes wide open, overwhelmed.

There were so many people. Big people, small people, dark people light people. People with different hair and eye colors. People wearing different clothes.

BRS walked up next to her. "So, you think you can find your next class on your own?"

Haku nodded and walked off. BRS stared after her until she was safely in the building, then strode away herself.

Haku walked into the school building. Many classrooms lined the walls, but only one was hers, she had been told. Room 116.

She found it quickly. As many flaws as she had, math was certainly not one of them.

_She stood in the small room, a doctor pacing before her._

_ "Multiply 578 times 623. Quickly. You have thirty seconds."_

_ Haku struggled. "I52,014." she said quickly._

_ The doctor offered no praise. "768 times 5,746."_

_ Haku almost used up her thirty seconds. "4,412,928." she said._

_ "313 times 927."_

_ Haku was tired. "27,587."_

_ "Wrong!" the doctor spit out. "Worthless child! Now you get punished!"_

_ He slapped her across the face, hard. Haku stumbled and fell over, but showed no pain. Inside, though, it hurt, both body... and mind._

Suddenly, a teacher opened the door and looked down. There was Haku, standing and staring at her. "Hillew." she said, forgetting the new word that Hiro had taught her.

"Hello!" said the teacher cheerfully, "and welcome to out class! You will be sitting right there, next to Mikuo."

_Mikuo_. Haku recognized the name. Miku had spoken about him on the bus.

_"My annoying cousin, well sort of, he's also sort of like a brother, but not quite-"_

_ "C'mon, get ON with it!" said Al. "What about him?"_

_ Miku rolled her eyes. "He's moving here temporarily with his family. He's so annoying, it's amazing they haven't kicked him out!"_

_ "So? What's his name?" asked Meiko._

"_Mikuo." scoffed Miku. "Hatsune Mikuo."_

And now, there he was in front of her.

Haku's pupils shrank, dilated, absorbed partially by the red of her eyes.

He sat, looking apparently bored, His light blue hair messy around his head. He was

wearing a blue tie over a combination of clothes similar to Miku's.

Haku's heart beat fast. _Am I sick? Why do I feel strange? _She felt hot, her forehead growing moist. _What's wrong with me? Am I going to die now?_

The strange new feeling was unknown to her. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"All right everyone, settle down!" called the teacher, quickly grabbing a stack of papers. "Here is your warm up. Everyone, start as soon as you get your paper!" she started giving them out.

Haku stared at Mikuo, trying to say hello. His eyes, bright blue and thoughtful, turned towards her. "Uh... why are you staring at me?" he said.

Haku suddenly remembered the word Hiro had given her. "He...llo." she said

"Hi!" said Mikuo, and raised one hand in a wave.

Haku copied him. "You are Mikuo. Your sister is Miku. I know Miku."

"You know Miku?" pondered Mikuo. "So then you must be a Vocaloid! Nice to meet another one of us. Are you new here?"

"I have just joined." said Haku.

"Kay." said Mikuo, and turned away.

But Haku didn't. And every chance she got, she turned to stare at him, at his hair shimmering in the fluorescent light.


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: Why, hello there, young fanfiction goers!**

**The story goes on... but this time...**

**Luka and Gakupo's breakfast scenes are back! I thought, that if I worked so hard on shaping and molding this relationship into something perfect in the last book, why abandon it? So... Luka and Gakupo are going to be a major plot point now... buuut Haku still takes the lead. I'm not sure where the whole "Rin and Len" thing you'll see here is going... that part seems to be writing itself! :3**

**Anyway... DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY VOCALOID OR CHARACTERS IN THIS OR ANY DIAPERS. because if i still owned diapers, that would scare me. Wouldn't that scare you too?**

Chapter Three

Luka was making eggs when Gakupo walked in through the door.

He peeked over her shoulder. "Watcha makin?"

"Fried squirrel. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

Gakupo frowned. "It just looks like eggs to me!"

Luka huffed and flipped an egg. "There's this leeeettle thing called SARCASM. GET... USED... TO... IT!"

"Why do you always make the same foods?" said Gakupo.

"What do you mean?" asked Luka angrily.

Gakupo started to think that saying that had been a bad idea. "Uh... well, you know...the same foods... eggs, and waffles, and rice...!"

"MAYBE I SHOULD JUST FRY YOU. HOW 'BOUT THAT?" said Luka angrily.

Gakupo laughed, dispelling the tension in the room. Luka softened.

"No need to get mad!" said Gakupo, wrapping his arms around her. She eased into him. "Oh, quite the contrary!" she said, smirking.

And then they kissed.

Gakupo pulled away, his head spinning. So did Luka.

_I'm never going to get used to that! _they both thought.

"So." said Gakupo. "What do you think of the new kid... Haku?"

"She seems nice." said Luka. "After all, she risked herself to help us save you..."

The horrible memories of that day filled her mind. "I don't want to lose you like that again, not ever..."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." said Gakupo, smiling. "I'm trying to be careful!"

"Good." said Luka, dumping more eggs onto the pan. They sizzled there.

"Well, anyway, we already gave you your amulet." she added.

They all wore their amulets all the time, except for bedtime, showers, or other occasions like those.

Gakupo had activated his amulet soon after his recovery period had ended. He had big, thin, intricately swirled on purple wings, and his weapon was a pair of suspiciously eggplant-shaped nunchuks, much to Luka's amusement.

He had stood there with the nunchuks dangling from his hand, staring at them, as Luka rolled around laughing on the floor, and banging her fists on the tiles. "OMIGOSH STOPPIT!" she had said, tears of mirth leaking from her eyes. "ITS TOO MUCH...!"

Gakupo had then spun one of them around, and it flew out of his hand and crashed through a window.

"My bad...!" he said meekly as Hiro's eye twitched.

Luka, who'd started standing up, had a new wave of laughing and had smacked back onto the floor where she'd resumed rolling around giggling uncontrollably.

"Yep. I THINK that I just MIGHT remember that." said Gakupo. He crossed his arms. "Well, you have a FISH! Oh! I got you NOW!"

"No matter what you say, YOU still have eggplant nunchuks!"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" said Gakupo, depressed.

"Not on your life, my purple friend." said Luka contentedly. She then grabbed the pan and her spatula and dished out all the eggs. "There!"

"And just in time, too." said Gakupo. The footsteps of everyone could be heard on the stairs as they thundered down. They all grabbed plates and ran off to the table. Gakupo waved. "Gotta run and have some fried squirrel!" he then winked and walked off with his plate.

Luka was about to wash the plates, when she noticed there were two left.

BRS walked in, yawned, grumbled something about penguins, then went to sit down.

So then... who was the last plate meant for?

Luka heard a small noise, and turned. Standing in the doorway was Haku, her gray hair undone as she dragged Soft behind her. She stared at Luka, then suddenly remember the words Hiro had taught her.

"Good... morning." she said, then stood there and waited. Her grip around the bear's paw tightened slightly in nervousness. _What do I do, what do I do? What now? Why is she staring at me like I'm stupid? I'm not stupid. What does she want from me? What does everyone want from me? Why-_

"Aren't you going to take your plate?" said Luka, wiping her hands with a cloth.

"My... my plate?" asked Haku, confused.

"Yeah!" said Luka. She seized the last plate and brought it over. "This is your plate. When you come down, you take it."

Haku stared hungrily at the plate. "Yes." she said, then grabbed the plate and walked to the breakfast table.

Luka was immediately overcome by cuteness.

_AWWWWWW, SHE'S SO CUTE! The way she drags the bear around like that... adorable! Well, she is the youngest vocaloid after all. We should enjoy cuteness when it comes around. _

Luka then stood up and went to join everyone else at the table, her own plate in hand.

Haku was sitting next Rin and Len on one side, and BRS on the other. Rin and Len, who were both staring, turned to each other, and had a small whispered conversation.

"We have a chance here!"

"A golden opportunity!"

"She's still young... we can still teach her!"

"We can still imprint our knowledge into her mind!"

"Our experience combined... she can be UNSTOPPABLE! We'll be the ultimate praksters!"

"Let's do it!"

They both turned to stare at Haku, who was... already done with her eggs. Everyone else was just starting.

"Hey, Haku!" said Rin, elbowing her. Haku looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Come with us." said Len, and she followed them out of the room.

"So... we have a proposition to make."

"We want to teach you!"

"To train you!"

Haku frowned, confused. "Teach me... teach me what?"

Rin and Len looked at each other and shared and evil look before turning back to her. "You seem to have nothing much to do... so, we were thinking..." said Rin-

"That you should partner up with us!" Len blurted out.

"So much for dramatic suspense." muttered Rin.

"Partner up with you? For what?"

"To learn the ways of annoying people."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

They both stared at her pleadingly. "Pleeease?"

Haku was still pretty confused. _Join them? What could this mean? Joining them to... play tricks on people? _Haku herself had never pulled a prank on someone. _Well, I don't think it can hurt..._

Haku nodded silently.

"Yes!" shouted the twins, then jumped up and high-fived. "Now, your first lesson starts on the bus!"

"Be reeeady!" they called as they walked off.

_What have I just gotten myself into? _Thought Haku. _Well... only one way to find out, I guess. _She followed them out to the bus.

BRS watched her go. "Huh." she said, cocking her head. "Maybe she'll make some friends now." Then, she turned back to Miku to talk to her about the latest gossip about the new substitute.

Haku got onto the bus, and looked around. "Over here!" she heard, and looked over. Rin and Len were waving at her from a seat near the back, but not quite. She sat down next to them.

"Now, lesson one." said Rin, smiling. "Make fun of Al's hair gel. Just follow our lead!"

"Hey, Al!" she called.

"I'm ignoring you." grumbled Al.

"But it's IMPORTANT!"

"All right, what?"

Rin smiled. "See, now he's in her trap!" Len whispered to Haku. "See how she lured him in?"

"You probably shouldn't go to the lice inspector five days from now." she smirked.

Al sighed. "Why not?"

"BECAUSE I BET THEY'RE ALL IMPALED ON YOUR SPIKES!" she doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, everyone look out! It's Al the impaler!"

They both turned to Haku expectantly. "Say something mean!" they said. "Something making fun of his hair gel!"

Haku suddenly felt a burst of something she couldn't identify. But whatever it was, it felt... good. She used it, and it gave her an idea.

Everyone was listening and chuckling by now.

"I'm surprised you haven't impaled yourself by leaning against the wall with those spikes." he mouth twitched into a... a...

BRS slumped down next to Miku. "She sneered. She sneered before she even smiled. I don't like where this is going."

Miku punched her shoulder. "Oh, you're just worrying to much!" she said.

"Ya think so?" said BRS hopefully.

"Nope!" said Kaito, who walked by. "It's reasonable to worry! She's going down the same path that the twins did.

Miku shook a silent fist at Kaito as Rin and Len patted Haku on the back and congratulated her.

"She's got promise, real promise!"

"And, she's in our class with the substitute today...!"

They cackled and rubbed their hands, but Haku had her mind on something else.

The feelings that she had tried so long and hard to conceal were coming out again.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Haku stepped off the school bus, and Len and Rin followed her.

"Hey, Haku!" said Rin.

She nodded in greeting.

Len frowned. "You really have GOT to start showing some personality! Say, "hey", or "whats up", or even "whatever" or something like that!"

"What... is... up?" said Haku questioningly.

Rin did a facepalm. "Oh, never mind!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we have you period three, and we're planning for a massive joke on the sub... I'll fill you in outside the door, 'kay?"

Haku was about to nod, when she remembered the new words they had taught her moments ago. "Whatever, sure." she said. The nonchalant words rolled smoothly off her tounge, surprising her. They felt nice.

BRS watched her like a hawk as she left for her first class. "Oh, no you don't!" she whispered to herself angrily. "No one will influence my little Haku badly... NO ONE!"

Then, the first warning bell rang and she yelped and scurried to her history class.

Haku stood in front of her classroom door and opened it.

Her eyes immediately found Mikuo. Her breath caught in her throat.

_What... what is this feeling once again?_ She asked herself, looking down at her pale hands. _I don't know... but it feels... different. Right. _

_Maybe I should talk to him! Use some of the words the twins gave me!_

She slid down into the seat next to him. His teal/blue hair rippled like the waves of the ocean when he turned to face her. Surprised, Haku raised one hand in greeting.

"Hey." she said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." said Mikuo, intrigued. She had seemed so quiet before... maybe it was worth the effort getting to know her after all.

"I have a math test soon..." he said, and set his face down on his desk. "Augh, I'm totally gonna fail! But enough about me, how's it going with you?"

"Len and Rin, the twins, are trying to convince me to pull a prank on the substitute... I'm not sure, though!"

_Wait... did I... just say that? I... I just showed my feelings. But... that's a weakness, isn't it?_

She didn't usually talk that much. But with him... it just felt so right. The words flowed out like a raging river from a bottle of emotions, closed for an eternity but then spilled open again.

She turned, and her eyes met Mikuo's. Mikuo smiled.

The smile infected her with a strange feeling, a feeling of passion, and something else...

What was it?

Was it... Love?

Haku had heard of love before. She had learned about the way that two people fell in love with each other. She'd considered it a distant thought, just another fact, another piece of information, but this... if this was love...

_If this... love... is a weakness...then I'd rather be weak. _

And then the corners of her mouth twitched. And Mikuo blushed along with her as Haku's lips turned slowly upwards in a tentative first smile.

Mikuo was surprised. The small, shy smile sent shivers running through his body. It was... such a warm smile... a smile that you could get lost in...

Haku blushed a deep shade of red that flooded her usually pale-as-marble skin with color. She glanced away.

"So... which substitute are you talking about?" asked Mikuo.

The twins had filled her in before she went to class.

"Mrs. Yerp." said Haku. "It's a funny name, isn't it?"

"Hey, I have her too! This is science, right? You haven't actually... had science yet, you only came in yesterday... then I bet I'm in your class!"

"No way!" said Haku, amazed, tapping into her supply of things that she heard BRS say frequently.

"Yeah, it's true." said Mikuo.

Just then, the teacher stumbled in with an armful of papers. The bell rang. "Whew!" she said. "just in time!"

And as the class started, and Mikuo couldn't talk to her anymore, that left Haku to ponder her newfound emotions and the possibilities, so many different possibilities that she had.

Some kids watched Mikuo go.

"Funny." said one of them. "He's usually so quite! He barely talks!"

"Wonder how that girl got him to speak."

"Yeah. It's strange."

The periods passed by quickly, barely giving Haku a chance to prepare herself by the time she stood facing the door of the room where the substitute waited.

Suddenly, a yellow-clad arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows. It was Len, Rin waiting by his side.

"Okay, so, here's the plan." said Len. "All you have to do is connect the cord that is right under your desk to my computer. My computer will be two behind yours, pass it to Rin, who will be behind you."

"Then," Rin continued, "I'll plug it into Len's computer." This apparently filled the two with excitement.

"Uh... but what... how is that a prank?" Haku failed to understand.

"Oh, you'll see." the twins both said at once.

Then, the bell rang, and they all quickly scurried into the classroom. Haku immediately scanned the room, and she found...

Blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. It was Mikuo.

Haku smiled and waved. Mikuo grinned and gave a small wave back. Then, she slipped into the chair. Her foot touched something. She looked down. It was a black cord.

The substitute emerged from the closet. "Hello. I am Mrs. Yerp." she wrote her name on the whiteboard with a dry marker that squeaked unbearably. About half the class flinched.

"Now!" Haku heard a whisper behind her. Then, she automatically reached down and wrapped her fingers around the thin, black cord.

The teacher turned back to the board and immediately started going on and on about cells. Taking advantage of the teacher's distraction, Haku raised the cord and quickly passed it back to Rin. Rin quickly took hold of the cord, dragged it under the desk, then raised it up to Len's computer and plugged it in. It clicked, a satisfying small noise.

By now, everyone was watching, but they all quickly looked forward again as the teacher turned around.

When she turned around to face the board once more, Len quickly started typing. He pulled up a program called **projector_control** and typed some things into it.

Suddenly, the projector turned on. The light shone onto the teacher, a blank square. But she didn't notice, because she was the one blocking the light. But, in the end, the projector beeped. She looked up.

"Darn projector, always turnin' on by itself...!" she bustled around looking for the remote to turn it off, but no matter how many times she turned it off, it came back on again.

"It might be a teacher from another class! It happens sometimes!" A random girl piped in. Rin flashed her a secret thumbs up.

"Must be." muttered the teacher.

And as she turned around, the unmistakable image of a morbidly obese lady's head was clearly projected onto her and the whiteboard.

Everyone was sitting on the bus on the way home, laughing.

"AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!" said Len, and everyone fell into fits of laughter.

Haku stood with them, proudly taking credit for the mischeif, smiling.

BRS sat with her mouth open.

_OMG OMG SHE IS SMILING! _she thought. _How? How did something I failed to achieve for years happen in one measly day?_

She sat back down. _Huh._

Haku was talking along with them like a normal person.

She had finally shown her personality.

But one more thing, one weakness remained inside.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Well, that wasn't very long!**

**Really, this was just sort of a warm-up for my next fanfiction, an EPIC sequel to this one and ****Luka and Gakupo: A story of Tuna and Eggplants.**** I'm not releasing the name just yet...!**

**So, if you want to read the EPIC STORY when it starts coming out, subscribe to meee. It will be a mostly Luka+Gakupo story, but it will also focus on the other Vocaloids too. So... I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm sorry that it's a bit rushed, but... you know! I'm just SO excited about the next story! READ ON... READER! OF READ-NESS!**

Chapter Five

Haku stepped off the bus. Vocaloid Mansion.

Everyone else followed, dragging her along with the crowd.

"C'mon, let's go! I'm starving!" said Miku, skipping into the house.

"Ice cream..." said Kaito, drooling, then ran into the house after her. Everyone else followed suit, except for Haku.

She lingered behind a little, walking slowly, as the mansion hung above her. It had, even with so little time in it, become almost like her home. It was no longer menacing, just... welcoming.

_Could it be... that I have finally found a home?_

Home. She hadn't had a real home in-in-

She'd never had a home. So... this was her first home? The thought of it made Haku feel good inside. She stepped into the mansion.

The warm scent of something good filled her nose. She looked up, an saw everyone obsessing over something on a table.

She walked up. It was a square box, with the word "Pizza" on it.

"Pizza pizza pizza yeah!" The twins said, and high-fived. Everyone looked excited.

"What is this... pizza?" asked Haku, leaning over. Everyone gasped.

"She's never had pizza!" shouted Meiko. She opened the box, ripped off a slice, and gave it to Haku. "Here, try it! TRY IT NOW!"

Everyone stared at her expectantly. She lifted it up to her face. It looked gooey, red, and unappealing in general. She closed her eyes and bit down.

Immediately, her mouth lit up with the delicious flavor. Her tongue tingled, and before she knew it, the pizza was gone. She had a ring of tomato sauce around her mouth.

Everyone gaped. "Miku, I think she just beat you record!" said Al.

Suddenly, Luka rushed in. "Oooh, pizza! Lend me a slice!" She then ripped a slice and ran off.

"OW! OW! OW!" they heard. Luka was beating Gakupo with it. "I DIDN'T EVEN ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!" he cried, shielding his face from the burning food.

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY... MIDSECTION!" she said, shoving the pizza down his shirt. His back arched.

"GAAAH!" Hot hot HOT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"No, I meant the pizza was-"

He couldn't finish, interrupted by the sudden smacks of a slimy fish.

"Quick! Save the pizza!" called Len, and Miku rushed to pick it up and ran towards the kitchen, leaving the two to battle.

She laid it on the table. Everyone stared at it hungrily.

"Okay, three, two, one... EAT!" called Lily.

Four hours later, Haku was exhausted. The battle for the pizza had been intense.

She reached for her sleeping pills, then stopped.

_Do I really need these anymore? _She asked herself. _These are... the last remnants of my old life._ Her mouth set in a grim straight line. _I don't need these._

She set them back on the bedside table and slipped under the covers. Soft was already there, and she hugged him.

Then, she turned off the light and closed her eyes.

The darkness pressed in on her, like the heaviest blanket of all. But Haku knew that she was safe, and so she would sleep well.

That's what she thought.

She turned over on the pillow and snuggled into it. It felt so right... and she was so, very tired...

So, she drifted off into sleep.

And two hours later, Miku woke up.

What had woken her up? She rubbed her forehead, confused.

And then a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. She jolted. _Who? Who is it? I can't tell...!_

She forced her self out of bed and ran down the hallway. All the door were wide open, and there was a huge commotion coming from a room. Miku ran to it and flung the door open.

What she saw there shocked her to her very core.

Haku was lying on the bed, her eyes looking wide, unseeing, and bloodshot. She thrashed as Meiko and Kaito held her legs. Al held one arm, and Gakupo the other.

Luka was horrified. BRS was sobbing. "What happened?" she asked BRS, holding her. "Do you know what's going on here?"

BRS nodded.

"Then, tell us!" said Lily, coming forward.

BRS hiccuped. "This happened the first night out of Ata's laboratory... she thrashed and screamed like right now. When it happened a second time, I got her some sleeping pills. I don't know why she didn't take them tonight, I really dont'...!"

Hiro was sitting on a nearby chair, his hair messy. "Why didn't you tell us?" he saidm frowning. "That can be a sign of a severe mental disorder!"

BRS hiccuped again. "It didn't *hic* cross my mind...!"

Haku screamed again, but this time the scream took the form of words.

"NO... STOP IT, THAT HURTS...!"

Haku's eyes suddenly shot open. She tried to shoot up in bed...

But she was tied to it. Haku started to panic. The ceiling was white, the walls were white, the sheets also were. It looked like... a laboratory!

But wait. It also looked like...

BRS leaned over her. The sudden appearance scared Haku. "Hey, Haku... we're in a hospital!"

"A... hospital?" she whispered, looking around. Now that she knew, it did look a lot like a hospital.

"Yeah."

…There was silence.

"BRS, why am I in a _hospital_?"

BRS twiddled her thumbs. "Er... well, it's just that..."

Hiro walked up. "You... were acting up. In your sleep. But don't worry, that's all over now!"

Haku frowned. She remembered nothing. She just remembered not taking her pills... then lying down...

_So it was the pills, wasn't it?_ She thought sadly. _I can't even sleep one night without those things._

Lily had approached them. "Don't feel bad about it," she said, reading Haku's mind. "We're going to fix that!"

"I haven't been in the house a week and I'm already a bother." she whispered, her red eyes brimming with tears.

"No, it's not like that!" said Lily, brushing her hair out of her eyes with a single, long hand. "Others have also had problems like yours!"

"Really?" said Haku.

Lily nodded, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, and, you have a visitor!"

And Mikuo walked up beside her and waved. "Hey!"

Haku's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Stop looking... I don't want you to see me like this."

Mikuo grinned. "Oh, it's okay." he said. "I HAVE NEWS!" he shouted suddenly. A nurse turned and gave him the evil eye.

"I'm moving in to Vocaloid Mansion!" he said, embarrassed, as the nurse screeched something about shutting up.

Haku's heart soared. "That's... that's... that's great! Really good!" she said, blushing even more.

"So... how long will I be here?" asked Haku.

"Probably a day or two, while the doctors run some tests." said Lily.

Haku nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

And the very next day, like Lily had promised, she was released from the hospital.

She stepped out of the bus that the Vocaloids used sometimes, and looked up at the mansion.

Everyone talked and laughed around her. Someone bumped into her. But she didn't care. Only two words escaped her small lips as Mikuo walked up beside her.

"I'm home."


	6. Announcement: Sequel!

Important Announcement:

Why, hello there, everyone!

The reason that I have put this message up is... THERE IS GOING TO BE A FINAL FANFIC IN THIS... SERIES... THING!  
The name will be Luka and Gakupo: A Story of Tuna, Eggplants, and Love. You can look it up, or find it on my profile. I will put the story up just as soon as I finish the first chapter.

Believe me, this one is going to be EPIC. And if you are a Gakupo+Luka fan, this fanfiction will make you... spontaneously combust. NO, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. It will make your SOCKS explode.

So, look for it! I think I'll have the first chapter up by... hmmm... Monday, tops, but it might even be there by tomorrow! Thanks for getting this far, and... happy reading!

I LIKE PENGUINS. WHEEEEE! (sorry about that, I'm just SO EXCITED...!)


End file.
